Year of The Dragon
by Spike the Cross
Summary: (Skriana, This is dedicated to you.) In the Unstable year of the Dragon, the God Zechs marked 5 special young men. They have been chosen to save the old way, and keep the barbarians from over taking Thrayis. Can they do it?


Disclaimer: I don't own G-wing.   
I do own Thrayis and The idea   
For year of the Dragon.   
  
  
  
  
Year of the Dragon   
  
In the unstable Year of the Dragon,   
5 young men were chosen.   
Marked by the hand of Zechs,   
God-Chosen, they must fight   
The forces of evil and regain the land   
Of Thrayis, Home of the   
13 Kingdoms.   
This is their story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part One, North.   
  
  
  
"Hey! Duo!" A young girl ran towards the young man, her arms outstretched, "Duo-Chan!" She jumped into his arms.   
"Jen! When did you get so big?" he swung the girl around in a circle, "I missed you! Where's your mommy?" He set her down and she grabbed his hand.   
"She's in here!" She cried, dragging him to her house, a small cabin by the edge of the forest, they walked inside and let their eyes adjust. A woman stood up,   
"Genevieve!" She scolded, "How many times have I told you not to le~" she stopped, and stared at the man, "Duo? Is that you? Have you comeback, so soon?" She laughed and held her arms out to him. He smiled and hugged her tight.   
"I'm only back temporarily, Hilde, I have to return soon." He grinned and opened a sack, "I brought presents!" The little girl squealed w/ delight as he handed her a parcel wrapped in red cloth. She carefully opened it, and set the cloth aside. She looked at it for a moment and then looked up at Duo curiously.   
"A sword?" She tapped the blade, "What is this for?"   
"Your mom has to begin your training soon, and when you're finished, you can have the sword, and I'll buy you a shield and a chariot and horses an~" Hilde cut him off.   
"I've decided not to raise Genevieve on the warriors path. I want her to become a Priestess, Of Noin." Duo looked at her blankly.   
"You want her to sacrifice chickens and wave incense? I thought you were going to let her become a warrior of Zechs, and let her walk her own path!"   
"I don't want her to fight. Period." She turned to Genevieve, "You may keep the sword, as long as you don't hurt yourself. Now run along outside, Duo-Chan and I have some talking to do."   
"Yeah, Bye Mommy! Thanks Duo-Chan!" She scampered out of the door, trailing the sword behind Her in the dust. Hilde turned back to Duo.   
"The Eunuch has declared that all children born on certain dates go into the Service of the Gods. Genevieve was born on the Day of Mars, In the House of the Scorpion. That was the first Day he announced." She shook her head, "There was three choices, Fight in the Service of the gods, be a sacrifice, or become a Priestess."   
"Why? She could've fought under the Service of Zechs!"   
"No, Not with Treize leading the army. You know what he does to the women in his army." Duo looked at her blankly, "You haven't heard the rumors? He both forbids them from fighting, and gives them menial tasks, or he uses them in his armies' harem. Only three girls actually fight in his army. His First and second wives, and a savage from across the ocean." She shook her head, "Priestess."   
"Oh Man... That really sucks. I had a new shipment of horses I was going to breed just for chariot too..." he sighed and scratched his head.   
"I have more bad news Duo..." She looked at the ground and twisted her hands, he looked at her expectantly and she began, "Duo, Eladore Came back from Zechs Army." Duo looked thunderstruck.   
"But, but you said he was an honor guard! Honor guards can't be given leave!" He glanced at the door, as if to break away and run, but Hilde began speaking again.   
"Duo... He was given an Honorable Discharge, and he was given a thousand rupees. He cam back, and he wants to be Genevieve's dad again." She looked up at Duo, her eyes pleading, "Duo, don't be angry, please don't-" he turned and walked out of the cabin, the bag of presents lay forgotten on the floor.   
He encountered Genevieve on the way out; She pounced on him, yelling. He grabbed her about the middle wordlessly and set her down. The look on his face silenced her.   
"You leaving now Duo-Chan?" She asked as he walked away.   
"Yeah, sorry Jen. But I won t be back for a long, long time..." He turned and stopped. He pulled something off from around his neck and slipped it into her palm. He turned and walked off. Genevieve watched him go, wondering why he was leaving so suddenly. When he disappeared behind a grove of trees, she glanced down at what he had given her.   
"Wow... He gave me his good luck charm." She gazed up at where he had disappeared, thinking.   
Duo walked fast, and found him self where he had left his horse. He mounted the horse and turned towards the North. 'Maybe I'll find something there...' he thought as he tapped the horses' side with his spur.   
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading   
The newest addition to   
My madness, stay posted   
For Part Two, South.   
  
~Lestat De Lioncourt~ 


End file.
